Super Saiyan
Super Saiyan (スーパーサイヤ人, Sūpā Saiya-jin; lit. "Super Saiya person") is an advanced transformation assumed by extraordinarily powerful members and hybrids of the Saiyan race in the Dragon Ball franchise. The Super Saiyan form first premiered in April 1991, within chapter 317 of the Dragon Ball manga, entitled "Life or Death". It also made its anime debut in 1991, first appearing in Dragon Ball Z episode 95, "Transformed at Last". History The ability to become a Super Saiyan was once considered to be nothing but a legend, as it had not been performed for over one-thousand years. Vegeta stated that a Super Saiyan has achieved a level of power so overwhelming that it could only be maintained in a transformed state. Despite only being told through legend, Frieza, who has Saiyans in his army, became paranoid over the possibility of truth behind the legend due to the constantly growing power of the Saiyan race. Because of this fear, Frieza came to the conclusion that he must annihilate the Saiyan race by destroying Planet Vegeta, thus apparently sparking the end of the Super Saiyan legend. However, twenty-five years later, the Super Saiyan legend was proven to be true when Goku accomplished the feat during his titanic battle against the evil tyrant, Frieza. In Dragon Ball Super, while explaining Goku's Super Saiyan form to Beerus as they were watching parts of Goku's battle with Frieza, Whis mentions that the Saiyan's knowledge of the form was lost to their race at some point in the past, resulting in it being viewed by most Saiyans as little more than a legend until it was rediscovered by Goku and the surviving Saiyans. The Namekian Grand Elder Guru also showed some awareness of the existence of Super Saiyans when he mistakenly thought that the Nameless Namekian had been killed by a Saiyan while speaking to Krillin about Kami and Piccolo's deaths, unaware of their split until after he probed Krillin's mind. Guru implied that only a Super Saiyan would have the power to kill a Super Namek like the Nameless Namekian. This indicates that Namekians may have encountered Super Saiyans in the distant past or had heard about them during the time the Namekian people were an interstellar race, as Guru possessed knowledge of them and the legend concerning the Original Super Saiyan God recorded in the Namekian Book of Legends. Description How to Use Any Saiyan can become a Super Saiyan, but their body must have a high number of S-cells and this is dependent on their parents' own on how much they have. Saiyans with a gentle spirit have more S-cells, but Saiyans who increase their battle power increase their S-cells. In this case, the Saiyan must at least be more powerful than Goku in the Saiyan Saga. If the Saiyan has enough of these cells, powerful emotions such as anger or sadness can trigger the form. A Saiyan that has abnormally high levels of S-cells can easily access Super Saiyan without an emotional trigger or having a certain battle power. Appearance The Saiyan's hair, depending on their natural-born hairstyle stands on end, giving it a rising, flame-like appearance. Their hair and eyebrows brightens to a yellow-ish white when not using their aura, and a golden yellow when using their aura. Their eyes change to a turquoise-green color. Their natural aura also changes to a bright golden aura and calmly flows upwards. Muscle mass is also slightly increased. Power The power increase of using Super Saiyan is colossal, as it multiplies the user's base power 50 times its normal amount. The personality changes are drastic, causing the Saiyan to become ruthless, brutal and full of rage, and if the Saiyan was already like this beforehand it is only augmented further. Although, Saiyans that don't need a powerful emotional trigger to access the form will have their personality unchanged when in this form. The energy consumption is moderate. The drawbacks of accessing Super Saiyan involves a significant strain when using the form, and a potential drawback is the emotional effectiveness. Mastery If the Super Saiyan form is constantly trained and conditioned to remained transformed for extended periods of time, the form will automatically be mastered in itself and they will attain Super Saiyan Full Power, which replaces their former Super Saiyan form. With this permanent upgrade, the user can remain in a relaxed and natural state, free of anger and rage, instability and restless feeling. The Saiyan can even be happy and cheerful when in Super Saiyan Full Power. Their hair is more defined and so are their muscles, and the aura alters somewhat, making the radiating energy become reduced in tandem, shown visibly by the aura becoming smoother into a steady flow of waves rather than rapid bursts of spikes. The Super Saiyan can desensitize themselves to the negative effects of the transformation. Their wild emotions are kept in check, allowing them to stay more focused, which results in a more strategic fighting style and pattern of thinking, and energy consumption is reduced to negligible amounts. As the energy consumption is now slow, the strain is also much less significant although it is still there. However, they can remain in the Super Saiyan form for extended periods of time. By mastering the transformation, the Super Saiyan is able to retain transformation almost subconsciously, allowing them to transform seemingly indefinitely. In the anime, they are even shown able to sleep in this state peacefully, which is shown to radiate a positive feel to the environment as even wildlife are attracted to them. In requiring less ki to contribute to transform or even maintaining this state itself, the maximum amount of ki can thus be focused into attacks and stamina use, with no adverse effects present in the second and third grades. Once this state was mastered Goku was able to keep up with Perfect Cell, something which the Super Saiyan Second Grade and Third Grades could not do. Vegeta notes the incredible side effects of the transformation by stating that feeling Goku or Gohan's Super Saiyan Full Power form isn't the same feeling he gets around a normal Super Saiyan. A minor downside to this form is that with the Saiyan's power instinctively remaining at full strength, it requires much more focus and control over all their actions. While Goku and Gohan were drinking orange juice from glasses, they repeatedly broke the glasses from the difficulty of controlling their strength. Variants * [[Super Saiyan Second Grade|'Super Saiyan Second Grade']]' '- Achieved when the user channels more bodily power into their regular Super Saiyan form, causing great enhancement in speed and strength. * Super Saiyan Third Grade '- Achieved when the user draws even more bodily power, achieving even more strength--with the sacrifice of losing a tremendous amount of speed. * 'Super Saiyan 2 '- Achieved when the user draws twice as much power in their Super Saiyan form altogether, resulting in a far greater enhancement in both speed and strength. ** 'Super Saiyan Anger - Achieved when the user undergoes an insane, incredible amounts of rage in their Super Saiyan 2 form, resulting in further enhancement of their capabilities stronger than even Super Saiyan 3. Gaining a double aura consisting of a thick golden and light blue aura, as well as very dense bio-electricity. * Super Saiyan 3 '- Achieved when the user draws out every drop of their potential or eight times their power in Super Saiyan, resulting in extremely enhanced speed and strength once more. ''Unique Variants * 'Spirit Bomb Super Saiyan '- Achieved when the user has Super Saiyan and fuses it with a Spirit Bomb. * 'Spirit Bomb Super Saiyan Anger '- Achieved by Future Trunks by absorbing all the energies of the last remaining humans on Earth and absorbing Goku and Vegeta's power lending in his Super Saiyan Rage form. * 'Super Saiyan God '- Achieved when the user has a pure heart of good and undergoes the Super Saiyan God Ritual, or achieves it through unknown methods of training. It grants them the use of godly ki and enhances the Saiyan's capabilities to an amount far greater than Super Saiyan 3 entirely. It allows the user to fight opponents who have godly power at a decent level. **Super Saiyan Blue' - Achieved when a mortal Saiyan absorbs the power of Super Saiyan God into their base form and transforms into a Super Saiyan. Their capabilities are multiplied far beyond a Super Saiyan God. The user's hair stands on end and brightens to light blue as well as their aura, gaining nigh-perfect ''ki control and energy reserving. The form allows the user to fight opponents who have godly power at a nigh-complete level. **'Super Saiyan Rosé '- Achieved when a natural born Saiyan deity, or a Saiyan of god-like status and position absorbs the power of Super Saiyan God into their base form and transforms into a Super Saiyan. Only achieved by Goku Black, it is an extremely rare form and equals Super Saiyan Blue in power, as well as allowing them to manipulate their aura into energy weapons, and enhance their energy-type techniques greatly to the point their color alters to the form's color. The user's hair stands on end and appears fierce-like, as it brightens to a bright or violet pink. It has all the default capabilities of Super Saiyan Blue. It is presumably only accessed by divine beings with Saiyan capabilities as there has never been a true Saiyan deity before. In the manga, Super Saiyan Rosé is stronger than Super Saiyan Blue. * Super Saiyan Berserk (Universe 6) '- A form that is identical to the Legendary Super Saiyan form, it is supposedly a rare transformation with the only known user being Kale. The user undergoes massive bulk, muscular and height increase, as well as their hair standing on end and altering to a light green color and their skin brightening to pale, and lastly their eyes turning a pure white. It is quickly theorized by Vegeta that it could be the true Super Saiyan form in Universe 7. The form's power is higher than that of a standard Super Saiyan 2, but is no match for higher levels. **'Super Saiyan (Controlled Berserk) - A stabilized version of the aforementioned form, this causes the user to have golden hair with a green tint that spreads outwards as their muscle mass and height increases significantly while their muscles are also defined, and their skin brightens to pale. Within this form the user has the standard ki and energy control the standard Super Saiyan forms give as opposed to the extremely berserk energy control of the original Berserk Super Saiyan form. Their eyes turn to a turquoise-green. The form is weaker than a standard Super Saiyan 2, being equal to that of the first Super Saiyan transformation.* **'Super Saiyan 2 (Controlled Berserk) ' - A result of the aforementioned form being mastered of its overall control, the user's hair turns to a light green and spreads more up and looks "cleaner" in comparison to the aforementioned form, while the muscle mass and height increase stay the same as the stabilized Berserk form. It's the Berserker form's controlled version of Super Saiyan 2. The eyes have changed to a turquoise green as well. The power in this form may or may not be increased compared to the previous forms, however, it is no match for Super Saiyan God or similar levels and higher. Dragon Ball GT Forms * Golden Great Ape '- A Saiyan Great Ape transformed into a Super Saiyan. Introduced in Vegeta's flashback on Namek in ''Dragon Ball Z (anime) and appears in Dragon Ball GT. * 'Super Saiyan 4 '- A Saiyan Great Ape transformed into a Super Saiyan. Introduced in Vegeta's flashback on Namek in Dragon Ball Z (anime) and appears in Dragon Ball GT. *'''Tuffleized Super Saiyan - A white-haired variant of the Super Saiyan form used by a fully Tuffleized Saiyan. A user of this form can ascend further into the Strongest Forms by obtaining more energy. Introduced in Dragon Ball GT. **'Strongest Form 1' - The Saiyan-Tuffle hybrid's equivalent of the Super Saiyan 2 form. Introduced in Dragon Ball GT. **'Strongest Form 2' - The Saiyan-Tuffle hybrid's equivalent of the Super Saiyan 3 form. Introduced in Dragon Ball GT. Non-Canon * Legendary Super Saiyan - A non-canon form, it is achieved by users with genetically exclusive Super Saiyan genes, it is claimed to be the true Super Saiyan form. A very rare form, the only known user is Broly. The user gains massive bulk, body mass, muscular and height increase, while altering their hair color to a bright or default green and their eyes pure white. It is said to be a sinister Saiyan form of evil, as there has never been a Legendary Super Saiyan that was good. **'Legendary Super Saiyan 2' - Achieved by Broly in Dragon Ball: Miracle Battle Cardass who draws twice as much power in his Legendary Super Saiyan form. **'Legendary Super Saiyan 3' - Achieved by Broly in Dragon Ball Heroes who draws every drop of his potential or eight times his Legendary Super Saiyan form's amount. **'Legendary Golden Great Ape' - Achieved by Broly in Dragon Ball Heroes, who wishes to Black Smoke Shenron to make him a Golden Great Ape, and proceed to Legendary Super Saiyan 4. **'Legendary Super Saiyan 4' - Achieved by Broly in Dragon Ball Heroes, who gains control of his Legendary Golden Great Ape form, leading to his Legendary Super Saiyan 4 form. **'Legendary Super Saiyan 4 Full-Power' - Achieved by Broly in Dragon Ball Heroes, who uses the Legendary Super Saiyan 4 form's maximum potential. **'Broly God' ''- Achieved by Broly in Dragon Ball Z: Super Tenkaichi Budokai, it is his equivalent of both the Super Saiyan God and Blue forms. He gains use of godly ''ki and extremely powerful capabilities, far stronger than Super Saiyan Blue. *'Super Mira' - The Demon-Saiyan hybrid version of Super Saiyan that replaces the golden glow and green irises with white pointed hair and blood red eyes. Introduced in Dragon Ball Heroes. Manga * Strengthened Super Saiyan 2 '''- Achieved when the user draws their maximum power in Super Saiyan 2. * '''Completed Super Saiyan Blue - Achieved when the user seals the power of Super Saiyan Blue inside of themselves, gaining a massive power-up and this perfected state. Category:Techniques Category:Role-Play